Will You Marry,Me?
by KrisHan Daughter
Summary: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MVnya 4Men yg judulnya 'propose song' and this fic is real made by me! This is ChanRis fanfiction :) /exo/ Chanyeol/Kris/ Hope you're like it :):)


Tittle:Will you marry me?

Main cast:-Park Chanyeol

-Wu YiFan (Kris)

Genre:Romance

Rate:T

Author:Xi Rae Hoon

ditha_ayu(twitter)

Pairing:ChanRis

.

.

.

.

.

«Happy Reading»

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bersama dengan namja lainnya,tampak memasuki sebuah vila bernuansa putih. Vila yang berada disemenanjung korea selatan ini benar-benar sangat bagus,untuk sepasang kekasih seperti mereka,ya!mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah 4tahun menjalin hubungan.

Chanyeol dan Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kris,namja itu kelihatan sangat senang begitu memasuki halaman vila itu,dia langsung lompat lompat kegirangan kemudian memeluk namjachingunya yang diketahui bernama Park hanya tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

Kemudian mereka mulai menulusuri bagian dalam vila,mulai dari ruang tengah,dapur,kemudian kehalaman belakang vila merasa kagum melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya,sebuah kolam yang luas dihalaman belakang vila lengkap dengan perahunya.

_'Aku akan mengajak kris naik perahu nanti'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka masuk kekamar untuk mengganti pakaian,sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi kehalaman belakang rumah mereka.

kris benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia memiliki namjachingu sebaik chanyeol. Kris kemudian menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Lalu,mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan santai dihalaman belakang vila tersebut sambil sesekali bercanda. Kris terus saja bergelayut manja dilengan chanyeol,sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu chanyeol.

"Yeol,ayo kita main ayunan itu"ajak kris pada chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah ayunan yang terletak di halaman belakang tersebut.

"Ne,ayo "

Kemudian,mereka pun bermain ayunan bersama. Sesekali chanyeol mengayunkan ayunan tersebut dengan kuat sehingga membuat kris takut kalau kalau ayunan nya jatuh.

"Yaaa,yeolli,jangan begitu.."Ucap kris disusul dengan pukulan ringan yang diterima chanyeol,chanyeol hanya nyengir menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

"Krissy, naik perahu itu yuk.."Ajak chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

Lalu,mereka langsung naik keperahu tersebut. Mereka terus mendayung perahunya secara bergantian. saat tiba giliran chanyeol yang mendayung perahu,kris Tiba tiba mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

...Craat

"Aih,krissy..aku bisa basah tau!.."Ya..kris mencipratkan air yang tadi ia mainkan ke wajah tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya itu.

Tidak mau kalah,chanyeol pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kris lakukan. Mereka pun mulai perang air. Kris kalah,dia kesal karna tidak bisa menang dari chanyeol,dia mempoutkan bibirnya yang menurut chanyeol itu lucu.

"Haha...ya chagi~jangan begitu dong..Kris chagi..liat aku,..

SARANGHAE WU YIFAN"chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat kris kembali senang,dia pun membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk hati dan meneriakan kata bahwa dia mencintai kris.

Kris hanya bisa blushing dengan tingkah chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah bermain perahu,mereka memutuskan untuk duduk diteras belakang vila itu,kris sepertinya masih belum terima atas kekalahannya dalam perang air tadi. Terbukti sekarang dia malah menyipratkan air itu ke arah chanyeol (lagi). chanyeol kemudian berjalan kearah kris dan ya...mereka main perang air lagi..dan kemudian ia memeluk kris dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini setelah benar benar lelah bermain,kris memutuskan untuk membuat makan siangnya dan chanyeol.

Dengan ceria dia mulai membuat makan siang mereka,mulai dari mencuci semua bahan makanan,kemudian memotong sayurannya dengan telaten,lalu memotong beberapa lembar roti tawarnya dan terakhir menyusunnya,semua itu kris lakuakan dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia dan tentu saja dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

_'Chanyeol pasti suka ^_^_' batinnya.

Kemudian dia membawa makanan yang tadi ia buat ke arah ruang TV tempat chanyeolnya berada.

"Yeolli,ini aku sudah buatkan makanan yang-"kris membelalak tidak percaya,ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang menikmati ramyun yang 'entah kapan chanyeol buat'.

Kris merasa sangat sedih,dia jadi tidak semangat lagi.

Chanyeol yang niat nya ingin memakan ramyun tersebut jadi membatalkan niat itu,ia mengeluarkan ramyun itu dari mulutmya,ketika ia melihat kekasihnya datang membawa makan siang mereka,betapa terkejutnya chanyeol ketika melihat raut wajah kris yang menunjukan kesedihan.

Ia tidak ingin krisnya sedih,jadi ia berinisiatif untuk memakan makanan yang sudah dibuat oleh kris.

Chanyeol mulai memasukan pisang itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Nah,kau harus makan makanan yang sehat yeolli,kau tidak boleh makan makanan instan seperti itu,arrachi!"Ujar kris menasehati chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan serta seulas senyum dari chanyeol.

"Kau mau?"Tanya chanyeol,lalu menyuapkan pisang itu kemulut kris.

Lalu setelah itu,chanyeol mengambil sandwich yang sudah dibuat kris, kemudian memain mainkan sandwich tersebut.

"Yaa,..itu untuk dimakan,bukan untuk dimainkan begitu yeolli.."Ujar kris sedikit kesal lalu memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya. Setelah itu mereka tertawa lepas bersama.

.

.

.

.

Sorenya,chanyeol dan kris pun mandi bersama didalam kamar mandi yang sudah dipenuhi dengan balon berwarna warni. Didalam kamar mandi mereka pun kembali bermain main dengan balon balon disekitar mereka sambil tertawa bersama.

Kris agak kesulitan mencari chanyeol diantara banyaknya balon dikamar mandi itu,

"Yeolli?..yeolli?.."Panggilnya.

"..." Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Booo~~~"chanyeol berhasil mengejutkan kris ,dan langsung saja dihadiahi sebuah pukulan sayang dari kris.

Lalu,mereka bermain main dengan gelembung gelembung sabun yang mereka buat.

Kris meletuskan tiap gelembung yang dibuat oleh chanyeol. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi,Chanyeol menantang kris untuk bermain PSP bersamanya.

"Yeay,..aku menang!kau kalah krissy,...huuuu"teriaknya kegirangan karna dia menang dari kris pada tahap pertama sambil mengejek kris. Tapi kemudian ia merangkul kris lagi dengan sayang.

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan bermain game nya dan kali ini terbalik,kris menang dan chanyeol kalah.

"Yeay,sabar ya~~belum saat nya kau menang.."Ujarny sambil mengelus sayang kepala chanyeol.

"T3T"

"Huaam..yeoll,aku ngantuk..kita tidur yuk."ajak kris yang langsung diiyakan oleh chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

*Di kamar*

Chanyeol yang melihat kris sudah tertidur lelap,memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan menjalankan rencanya. Namun beberapa saat setelah chanyeol pergi,kris terbangun ketika merasa chanyeol tidak tidur disampingnya,ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan keluar sebentar.

.

.

.

.

Kris agak bingung,kenapa bisa ada banyak lilin disekitar jalan halaman belakang vila?

Lalu,dari balik pohon,ia bisa melihat chanyeol berdiri disana mengenakan jas rapi,

_'Ada apa ini?' _Tanya kris dalam hati,karna penasaran dia semakin mendekat kearah chanyeol,lalu alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat chanyeol beridiri di tengah tengah lilin berbentuk 'love'.

Ia merasa senang dan terharu melihat chanyeol.

Setelah itu,chanyeol menuntunnya masuk ketengah tengah lilin lilin itu bersamanya.

Kemudian...

Seett,..

Chanyeol memakaikan cincin permata kejari manis kris,kris benar benar sangat senang dan terharu saat ini..ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Setelah chanyeol memakaikan cincin itu kejari manis kris,ia berdiri lalu mengenggam tangan kris. Ia tersenyum dan mendapati kris juga tersenyum haru padanya.

"Aku ingin melamarmu!Aku Sangat Mencintaimu,mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?menjadi pendampng hidupku?Park Yifan?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada kris.

Kris hanya blushing,kemudian menjawab

"Yes,I do..I love you too,Park chanyeol"

Setelah itu,chanyeol merengkuh kris kedalam pelukannya.

Dan mereka pun hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan keduanya...

«The End»

Author's Note:

Ok,sudah habis..^^,gimana cerita nya?bagus kah?jelek kah?gak jelas kah?

Silahkan Review ^^

Thx for reading minna-san...:) :)

Oh ya,balasan review buat ff nae yg ;"Happy valentine,kris":

Byunchan92 :ya,..gomawo sudah baca dan review ne eonni ^^ mkasih sarannya..mian klok krg memuaskan

RyeowookadhelialoveSJ:hehe iya,..abg nae emg co cweet ^^makasi udh baca dan review chingu~~


End file.
